Just Pinkie Being Pinkie
by BabsSandwich
Summary: Just a little pointless one-shot (maybe a two-shot?) on how Pinkie spends her day in Ponyville. It's better if you just don't ask, you'll never get a reasonable answer with her.


**S'up everypony! First submission on here, woot! I've written fanfictions on another account, but I wanted to start fresh. (None of them were any good anyway.) I started writing this during social studies since we could work on things, but I was already done. Now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sugar Rush does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor does she have any involvement in the production of the show. NOR is she working for Hasbro or the Hub. This is simply a fanfiction written by a fan of the show. MLP: FiM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. **

"HEY HEY HEY GUESS WHAT RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie Pie bounced over on her tail to the sleeping pegasus. Rainbow Dash blinked her sleepy eyes and looked up at the earth pony.

"What is it, Pinkie." She said more than asked. Pinkie giggled as she could hardly contain her excitement.

"SNIPE!" She screeched between fits of laughter. Rainbow Dash looked up with a confused expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but Pinkie bounced away before a sound could come out. Rainbow Dash blinked and rested her head back on the ground to resume to her nap.

The giddy pony bounced over to the Everfree Forest to meet her other pegasus friend. "HEY HEY HEY FLUTTERSHY!" Fluttershy froze for a second before meeting her friend's gaze.

"Oh, good morning Pinkie. How are you doing today?" Pinkie giggled before covering her muzzle with a hoof, quieting her amusement to snickers and snorts.

"Hey, hey Fluttershy, guess what. Guess!" Pinkie's eyes were full of tears as it became harder to suppress her laughter.

"Um..." Fluttershy tilted her head to the side before squeaking out a, "What?"

"Mmmm SNIPE!" Pinkie galloped away as her laughter echoed, making it seem louder (if that was even possible) to everypony nearby.

Fluttershy tensed up at the loud answer before relaxing. "Why did I expect anything else?" She whispered to herself as she looked around to see where her animals ran off to.

Pinkie Pie slowed to a trot as she neared her next target, the Carousel Boutique. She hummed a bouncy tune as she knocked on the door. Rarity opened the door soon after. "Ah, good morning Pinkie, would you like to come inside?"

Pinkie smiled wider, her eyes sparkling as her teeth started showing. Rarity looked around in worry. "Pinkie...are you alright dear?"

"SNNNNNNNNNNIPE!" Pinkie bounced up as she said the last bit and did a back flip before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. Rarity sneezed as the pink dust reached her nostrils. Sneezing powder, just like when she sniffed those flowers a few years ago.

Three down, two to go. Pinkie new how to get Applejack, the usually calm and controlled farmer, to tremble in shock. After bouncing to Sweet Apple Acres, she bounced up into an apple tree. With her pinkie sense, she could tell when the earth pony would be near. She glanced between the leaves and noticed that Applejack had ventured outside the barn for some apple bucking. Pinkie took note of where she started and zipped through the trees to get closer. There was still one more pony she had to see.

Her hoof started feeling tingly, Applejack was near. Pinkie swung onto a lower branch and grasped it with four hooves. She leaned to the side and let gravity do the rest, tightening her grip so as not to fall to the ground. Applejack was up to the tree. She turned around and raised her hind legs. Pinkie made a split second decision.

"SNIPE!" She yelled and popped her head into view.

"WOAH!" Applejack fell forward and started walking on her front legs in a futile attempt to stop herself from falling and fell flat on her face. Her hat covered her eyes. Blowing air into the hat she was able to see a flash of pink zipping between trees before her vision was covered again.

Pinkie jumped from a tree right in front of the library. Last pony. She crept over to the window and looked inside at Spike. She knocked on the window to catch his attention. "Hey, Pinkie!" She could hardly hear through the window. He opened the window and stepped aside as she hopped in. "What's up?"

She giggled and motioned with her hoof to have Spike come closer. "I'm doing the thing." She whispered. Spike gasped and covered his mouth with his claws to hide his smile.

"Twilight's in the kitchen, she should be returning soon."

"Aye, aye!" She winked and zipped to a shelf. Twilight walked in and raised an eyebrow at Spike.

"Did somepony come in, Spike? I thought I heard someone."

"Naw, it was nobody."

"Well, alright then. Anyway, where's Flying for Former Unicorns?"

"The shelf to your left."

"Thank you." Twilight turned and used her magic to levitate the book off the shelf. There was a blue eye in the hole left. "Huh?" Twilight stepped back in confusion.

"Snnniiiiipe." Pinkie whispered so softly you could hardly hear it. She pounced on Twilight and screeched, "SNIPE!" She made her exit quickly through the door.

Twilight sat up and massaged her wings. "What was that all about?"

"Well, as you say," Spike said with a calm look on his face, "It was probably just Pinkie being Pinkie."

* * *

Pinkie trotted back to Sugar Cube Corner with a grin on her face. Well, that was one half of her day spent well.

The question is, how will she spend the second half of the day?

**The original ending was before the break, but it felt a little abrupt to me, so I left an EVEN MORE abrupt ending. I don't know why I chose the word "Snipe", it just seems like a random word that Pinkie would love to scream at ponies. **

**Just curious, how do you think Pinkie would spend the rest of her day? I have a feeling I'll come to a writers block, much like the one I've had for THREE MONTHS, and I might be able to use one of the scenarios someone left to (hopefully) get out of it. Byeeee.  
**


End file.
